


A varsity jock blues

by MARZs



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Everyone Is An Asshole, F/F, Gen, Minor Ell/Carmilla Karnstein, Varsity assholes au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARZs/pseuds/MARZs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all a big triangle between the one whose future is basketball, one who tries to maintain a scholarship while making things work out with someone and one who's at anger management after a disastrous lacrosse game</p>
            </blockquote>





	A varsity jock blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happen to Laura in her Senior Year and what happened to Danny and Carmilla the day of her graduation ceremony a year back

**_PART 1: Laura's bitter win_**

You don't even remembered what happen. One moment you where about to score another point and the next thing you know is that you are lying on the field, brushing the grass...  trying to find peace in a place you only feel like losing yourself to anger. Sarah Jane was supposed to be your friend, but this last year was so hard to hide how much upset you are about leaving school. You hear some steps, you're about to be on self-defense mode but it's only your dad. So you just sit down and look at him embarrassed, you don't know why should but just feel l like that is the most proper way to feel know.

"Laura..."

"No, i know what you gonna say" you feel the anger coming up but is only your father trying to not feel like everyone hate you right now. So take a breath and try to keep on with your speech "We won and I'm just so glad my team got the trophy they deserved but I just... I just don't know what got me..."

"Well if you asked me" he says as he sit next to you looking to the rest of the field that's in front of you "I thought it would calm down with all that krav maga classes"

"Well maybe is just more than energy don't you think?"

"It is but... we really need to talk this" you hear his concerned voice and you just feel like crying but no you won't 

"Why do we ever need to talk about this... I'm not fine fine but... I'm  okay!" You are heating up, you can feel it

"Because you send that girl to the hospital Laura that's why!"

He was way to right this time

"So we can't just ignore it anymore, can we?" You say annoyed

"No, no we can't"

You stand up, trying to stay away from him so you can just cool down so you won't just... do like you did to Sarah Jane...

"Well... this cannot be worst" you finally speak "please tell me they will let me graduate?" The worry on your voice and the idea of not graduate makes your heart raise faster than usual that it almost scares you

"Yes Laura, that's not gonna change" he stand next to you know "but you must know" oh boy... "this won't let you get in on the college's lacrosse league"

Yep. This day couldn't get worst news. 

Yeah, I mean; of course you have priorities but not being able to be on the college league... that's a nightmare. He hugs you , you hug him and that you know what you need to know you cry. You and your dad stay until the lights goes out. This senior year was supposed to end well but now... it looks like the bitterest goodbye.

...

_**PART 2: What the senior Danny promised** _

Being just graduated form high school, the colors of your school, having the high school diploma in your hands next to your best friend... sort of. You enjoying the sun, she don't enjoying it. You only remembered that was a good day until you had to tell her the truth, it wasn't going to make her happy but she deserved to know it. After a few pictures with your friends and your volleyball team you and Carmilla seat on the middle of the empty chairs looking at the podium while everyone is getting away from the place slowly.

"we did it" you remembered to tell her "now we go with greatest"

"I don't care as long as I still have the scholarship..." you can help but notice she's looking everywhere trying to find someone, and you hate to know who she's looking for

"Give up Carmilla, she's not here" you're obviously annoyed because of the girl

"How do you know Ell is not here?"

"She was the first one to leave... you know there are more girls in the world beside Ell, right?"

"Is there?" 

"God, yes there is!"

After that you stayed quiet, but you kind of feel bad because you where waiting for your girlfriend but instead Kirsch appears and sits next to you with that goofy smile you hate the most

"Hey Danny... Carmsexy" he tried to be all charming and failed, like always 

"Blockhead" Carmilla standed up, nothing you didn't expect and leaves you with him

"Hello Kirsch" you said a little bitter "aren't you and your 'bros' going to celebrate?"

"Actually that's why I came" he said a little nervous and you were praying for him to not ask you out "so Will and I gonna make a party in this little field my parents got... maybe you and Carmilla wanted to join us"

"Sounds great but..."

"Come on, is going to be great. All our generation and more are coming"

You think about it, you actually do it. Unbelievable you accept the invitation and he goes happy as always. Now the hard thing. How to explain Carmilla that you might not be with her on the volleyball college team? It's not official you're going to the basketball team but neither is the volleyball offer. You could thing about it over the summer, but the coaches aren't going to wait for you. All you thoughts are interrupted when Carmilla sat next to you with lost in her sight and a very pale face.

"Carmilla, you're okay?"

"Please tell me that no matter what happen you're going to support me on college" 

At this moment, as far as you remembered, you need felt your heart raise so fast that you could feel you're heartbeat at the point that it actually hurt. But there's no harm, right? You can help her to study, it's not like her entire scholarship depend on how she plays... right?

"Don't worry. We got our backs, I got your back"

"Uff, thank God because my mother is not going to pay my college tuition and if we keep kicking asses on volleyball matches I don't think I'm going to need her at all"

So easy for her to say, you think. But eventually you would need to tell. And eventually you gonna do.

...

_**PART 3:** **no curfews for Karnstein**_

You remember that night, it was a very long night. Danny told you about the party but instead you preferred to go to Ell's, because you're very emotionally destructive? Maybe, but you like to think that maybe in a remote possibility things can work out. Your mother let you choose; her or everything, and back then you both were really in love so you chosen her and lost everything and by everything it means "non financial support from momma" you can ask lots of things but not help, not after that. Now everything seems rough with Ell. Danny always say you just want her, and only her because with her it goes all what you lost. Meanwhile you just keep walking to her house to prove her wrong. 

When you finally get there you decided to get in through her bedroom window because her parents hate you (the typical story) and so you jump the fence to get to the backyard and try to find a way to get to the second floor. You're not going to climb all the fucking way up so you open the slide door that is connected to the kitchen. You slowly walked into the house, you almost feel like a burglar. But you finally get to be in front of her bedroom. Silently opened the door to not scare her out but she isn't there and you thought she was at the party but no, she was just showering. You wait obviously and walk around to distract yourself a little. And between her stuffs you found the necklace you gave her on your fist date, you smile at that memories but it's soon banish when you find this picture of her and that girl she kissed at this party when everything changed. You might feel like burning the photo by then you just remember she stills in love with you; you know because the way she always comes to you, maybe drunk every single time, but it has to mean something like that. You hear a gasp, a scared one and you turned to see Ell wrap in a towel coming out of the bathroom.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She said furious "didn't you stopped to think that my parents might be here?"

"Yes they are, but that didn't stopped me" you say a little quiet wile leaving the photo right where it was

She came closer at took the photo to keep it somewhere else "anyway..." she said while walking away from her "what are you doing here, Wasn't there a party to attend?" she said cold and very distant and that's not what you remember of her

"Why, Are you going?"

"No. And even if I was l, I wouldn't go with you"

Ouch, just ouch...

"Well of course you wouldn't" the sarcastic tone came so natural you barely knew you were talkng like that "of course you wouldn't because you have that little bitch of yours isn't it?"

"You don't get to talk about her like that!" And she was way too furious 

"Why? Because you didn't talk shit like that when I sleep with someone who wasn't you" you talked back with anger and very upset. Apparently you hit a nerve, like always, and she was just about to hit you in the face but you grabbed her wrist before her fist could actually reach your face. You looked at her right in the eyes with hope, became at this point you don't know what else to do, you really what this to work out. You technically dying to kiss her again, touch her again. You can't wait longer vut if you jus kiss her it would most likely to be another fail "tell me that you don't want me" you ask instead because is the smartest move under your sleeve "tell me you don't want me and I walk away, right now; I will leave you alone and never bother you again..." she was about to answer but is so easy for her to say she doesn't and then come back again "but you don't get to come back to me when you're drunk" you realise her wrist and let her choose "just say you don't"

She just stares at you, and you just stared back. You took the silence as a no, so naturally you turned around but she grabbed you by the hand and dragged you back to her and kissed you, roughly and desperate, and she throw the photo to the floor like her towel. You take her to the bed as she climbs you and sucks the skin on your neck. And as you both started to have sex you cannot stop thinking that you made it; you actually made it. You both are back and proves Danny wrong, but it also means something else...

That you still got it.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing


End file.
